I Can't Live Without You
by silver-tiger11
Summary: Eric/Stephanie Continuation of Smackdown! 10/31/2002 I couldn't pass this by. Stephanie and Eric want each other but will they admit it to the other and what about all that stands in their way?
1. Default Chapter

You Want Me  
  
November 1, 2002  
  
  
  
Hey all I just could not pass up the opportunity to do this. Stephanie and Bischoff?! Who would have thought? Although I knew that they had a thing for each other. I think that they make an awesome couple and if you don't, I don't want any flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie and Eric just stood there, looking at each other trying to contemplate what had just happened. "What was that?" Stephanie asked shakily. Eric shook his head slowly. Then turned to walk out of her office. "Eric, wait!" Stephanie called out to him. He stopped and turned to look at her. "I can't stay here, not around you." He said, then he left. Stephanie went to go after him but was interrupted by John Cena blocking her view.  
  
"Man, boss why you have to mess my groove up like 'dat?" He asked. "Move!" Stephanie said, shoving him aside. But Eric was already gone. Why on earth had he kissed her like that? And what was she doing kissing him back? She was unaware of Cena's questioning behind her as she turned back into her office. Her and Eric had been rivals for the past couple of months. What caused this sudden change? "Can't stay here, not around you." Eric's words rang in her mind.  
  
Eric put his head in his hands. He had just betrayed everything that he had fought so hard for, all the effort that he put into blocking her from his mind, gone; wasted. He had been too close to her and couldn't control his emotions and he had kissed her. And god was it the best moment of his life. He wanted the McMahon Princess, he had wanted her the first moment that she stood up to him and wouldn't take his shit. She was dangerous to him however, dangerous to his job. But she had kissed him back. She knew the consequences, he knew the consequences, and hell she was probably hearing from her father right now and he would be too. But Vince knew, he knew that there was something between them, he knew that there had been ever since their first time in the ring together. And that just made it even worse.  
  
Stephanie hung up the phone. Her father had been going on and on about what had happened and yet he had no point. He made no point to her, and she had other things to worry about right now. It had been 3 days. RAW was tomorrow and she hadn't heard a thing from Eric. But she wasn't expecting to either. Her cell rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" She answered. There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I need to speak to you." She heard his husky voice finally say. "Why?" She asked, although she knew why. "Damnit Stephanie, don't play games with me, you know why." He said. "Fine I'll be by your hotel room later." Stephanie agreed. "Fine. I'll see you then." Eric said. Then he hung up. Stephanie flipped her phone shut. "Why the hell had she just said his hotel room?  
  
  
  
Okay ya'll I couldn't let this slip by so I started this. I hope that you guys like it. Not my best work but it will do. I need ideas. So if you want to lend me some ideas I'd appreciate it. Thanks. 


	2. Isolation

I Can't Live Without You Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll. I'd like to thank Felicity Dream and Paige. Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me feel appreciated. LOL. Anyway, I want you all to know that this was like, a couldn't pass me by, chance at my break into wrestling stories again and I am at a total loss for ideas. So if ya'll want to do me a favor then if you have any ideas they are deeply appreciated. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Stephanie composed herself before she knocked on Eric's door. When he answered on the other side her breath caught in her throat. It looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower; shirtless with a towel wrapped around his neck and water dripping down his face. Stephanie smirked. "Planning on something happening other than talking?" She asked. Eric kept a straight face on. "You didn't tell me a specific time. I wasn't planning on anything." Eric said. He moved aside so she could step in. She turned and looked at him once inside waiting for him to say something. "I.know what happened last week was a surprise. But it meant nothing to me like it meant nothing to you, and you can tell your dad to get off of my back so I don't loose my job. It was a little mistake that neither of us cared for." Eric said. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think that I am going to believe that? You didn't avoid me all this time to tell me that it didn't mean anything. You obviously had some motive." Stephanie drew her voice to a whisper. "And don't tell me that it didn't mean anything to me."  
  
Eric gave her a disbelieving look. "You have been alone way too long princess. I am not the one that you want to keep you warm at nights." Eric said. "Maybe that's not what I need. Maybe what I need is someone who won't take my shit. Someone, who is competitive, someone who I know isn't with me because of the money cause I know my dad pays you just the same as I. Maybe I don't want you to keep me warm at nights but maybe I want you to be there when I need a human punching bag. I don't need to depend on anyone, certainly not you. But can you look me right in the eyes and tell me that you don't need me? That you don't depend on me recently?" Stephanie asked. "Princess even if I wanted to do you know how many things there are that would try and keep us apart?" Eric asked. Stephanie smirked. "Like I said, I'm not looking for someone to keep me warm, just someone to act as a punching bag once in a while." She said. "Think what you'd like, let's see how long you can go without me as a competitor. You'll be bored to death. No more ideas, no more being better than me, cause there won't be anyone there to be the second place winner."  
  
"How do you suppose your going to pull that one off? You can't isolate Smackdown! to not compete with RAW. You can not isolate yourself from me, you need me Stephanie!" Eric raised his voice. "Looks like your faring well without me already." Stephanie turned and walked towards the door. But soon found herself turned and trapped between Eric and the door. "Don't do this." It sounded almost like a plea from Eric. "We'll see who needs who after this." Stephanie said. She almost leaned in to give him a brief kiss but pulled herself away and left.  
  
Eric hung his head. How on earth did she think that she was going to pull this one off? Isolate herself from RAW, from him, it was impossible, there was no way she could pull it off. Then again she was Stephanie McMahon.  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
RAW had been going on for about 45 minutes when Eric's cell rang. "Yeah?" He answered. "Eric, its Vince. I just want to let you know that I'm over what happened between you and my daughter and hearing that you two settled it makes me even happier." "Settled it? She thinks that she's going to isolate her show from mine." Eric was cut off. "I think that it's a great idea too. Give me a chance to see how you both would do without each other. It's a lot better than the writer's ideas of joining the two shows back together. Ever since Stephanie has been taking a break from her writing duty's they are not fairing very well without her." Vince said. "Uh yeah, sure. How are you isolating the shows?" Eric asked. "No more confrontations with you two, or trading stars. During PPV events you both will have separate offices and will not be allowed near each other. It will be the same just without you both breathing down the others neck." Vince said. "But I have to run, I have things of importance to do you know. Can't always be handling my daughter's love affairs. If she just would have gotten together with Kurt." Then the line went dead.  
  
Eric sighed and snapped his cell shut. Not two minutes later did it ring again. "What!" He answered angrily. "Just a little advice. Stay away from Stephanie. If I ever see you touch her again, I will personally hunt you down, and destroy you. I don't care what Vince says. Stay away." With that the line went dead. Eric looked at his cell quizingly. The number was unknown and he couldn't tell who it was by there voice. He rubbed his hands together to get the blood rushing through them again. Having an interest in the princess was not going as he had planned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey hope you guys liked that. So is it getting better? I need reviews people, c'mon just two seconds of your time. And who is this mysterious person that obviously like Stephanie too? Actually I think I know who I want it to be. But I'd really like to know who you guys want it to be. If no one has any nominations then I'll just stick with my original person. 


	3. Real Men and sorry excuses for them

I Can't Live Without You Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Hey everyone, glad that you like it. I'd like to thank Tanfalath, Flesh-N- Bone, and Michelle. But I would like to say this to Michelle. This is an Eric/Stephanie story. Its just gonna go through a lot of obstacles to get there. The mysterious person will not be Hunter or HHH, as we all know him. I was thinking more along the lines of Brock Lesnar because of what happened when he cornered Stephanie, but now I'm not sure. I don't know enough of Rey Mysterio to make him the person either. I don't think he would do something like that either but.this is fanfiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt Angle walked down the hall to Stephanie's office. He had heard about the whole isolating Smackdown! and RAW. He also had seen the kiss that had gone on between Stephanie and Eric last week. He knocked on the office door and waiting to be allowed to come in. When he did step in, she was on her cell.  
  
"I have to go, I'll call you later." She said. Then she snapped her cell shut. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Big Olympic baby." She asked referring to the games that he and Beniot were playing. Kurt frowned. "I guess I deserved that." He said, head down. Stephanie's straight face turned into a soft smile. "What is it Kurt?" She asked. Kurt lifted his head. "So is this meeting about you and Eric?" He asked. "No, there is no 'me and Eric'. This is about isolating the two shows. Questions need answered, although is really isn't all that hard to figure out. I put Eric up to a challenge. I gave him no choice. It is going to be exactly the same except there will be allowed no "mingling" with the other super stars and Eric and I aren't allowed to see each other. Simple as that." Stephanie said. Kurt sighed and sat down in a chair across from her on the other side of the desk that she was sitting at. "You like him." He stated. Stephanie shook her head. "No I don't. What happened, happened, it meant nothing." She said. Kurt got up and leaned over her desk. "Good because he doesn't deserve you anyway. Stick to your own roster sweetie." He said, the kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you at the meeting." Were his last words as he walked out of her office.  
  
Stephanie smiled as she watched him leave her office. He wasn't that bad looking, she noted, after getting his hair shaved off and it was not coming back. He was a real sweetheart too, but then again he had always been like that with her. He still liked her and wasn't doing anything to get over it. And for some reason that didn't bother her like it should have.  
  
*~* In the meeting *~*  
  
"I know that you all have questions as to why this is happening. I will answer them for you but I would like to say that this is your big chance, you are finally getting a chance to show Vince what you are without the RAW competition. This is a challenge to you as well as us General Managers. So don't go thinking that it's for the worse. Now if any of you still have questions I'll answer them now." Stephanie said. Hands were raised all through out the room. "What is going on between you and Eric boss? You know that just didn't look right holmes." Eddie said. "Nothing is going on between me and Eric. What you saw was a little Trick or Treat prank and it meant nothing." Stephanie said. "Then why are you isolating us from his show?" Benoit asked slyly. "Because she's the General Manager and she can do whatever the hell she wants to." Kurt said. He was leaning on the wall, out of his ring attire and in a pair of blue jeans and a black wife beater. Benoit turned towards him. "Was I asking you jackass?" He asked. "You're upsetting Stephanie." Kurt retorted. Stephanie sighed. "Thank you Kurt." She said sarcastically. "Look, if any of you have a problem with it then you can come to me personally. If you don't, then you need to go out there and finish the rest of the show." Stephanie finished. Everyone got up and most left to go finish with their matches. Others who were done for the night left for their hotels.  
  
Stephanie sighed and put her head in her hands. Kurt walked up to the podium and put a reassuring hand on her back. "Hey, don't stress yourself out over it Steph. They will all come around, there just scared of the challenge. We've never gotten one so big before. Well they haven't I'd have to say that challenging you ex-husband for you was a challenge. My ego still hurts cause of that one." Kurt said. Stephanie smiled and lifted her head to look at him. He just stood there smiling back at her. "You're such a great friend. It means a lot to me that you stayed here with me Kurt." She said. His smile faltered a bit, but stayed on. A friend was all he was to her. How hard did he have to work to change that?  
  
Someone walking back into the room interrupted them. Benoit walked down the middle isle, a big grin on his face. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Still trying to get into the boss' pants are we Angle?" He asked. Stephanie's smile turned into a frown. "Benoit I've had enough of your two's constant bickering. Knock it off, your grown men. Get over yourselves." She said. Kurt just smiled back at Benoit. Benoit's smile faltered. "Steph, sweetheart, your so naïve." He was up leaning over the podium looking her directly in her eyes, while Kurt looked on disapprovingly now. "Why would you want to be with Kurt here? Your roster's full of real men, why do you want to waste your time with a worthless excuse for a man?" He asked. Stephanie smiled and leaned forward so she was face to face with him now. "Because why you 'real men' are busy trying to show off to the boss and see whose the better man, the sorry excuses for men, are busy spending time with the boss physically showing us who the better man really is."  
  
With that she got up and walked off towards her office. Benoit straightened his body and snapped his head towards Kurt who was trying to stifle a chuckle. "Bye, Mr. Real Man." Kurt said. Then he turned to follow Stephanie, leaving Benoit there, not believing what he had just heard from his boss' mouth. He wasn't to good at 'flirting' as they called it. But she had put him in his place and he know found that he was back at square one.  
  
  
  
There ya go, chapter 3. Looks like Eric isn't the only one who likes Stephanie. Looks like Benoit and Kurt are after her too. This could prove to be interesting. Don't forget to review people. Thanks! 


	4. Another threat means nothing

I Can't Live Without You Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll. Thanks to Sara Pai Blaze, Danielle Talouft, jeffhardyzgrlbri, evilerk73, cerebral goddess, Flesh-N-Bone, and Paige . Your reviews are what are making this story. That's part of the reason that I quit writing The Screwed up Life I Lead, because no one was reviewing. But I've decided to update that when I can and finish it. I have three more chapters to go and I just recently updated it but for some reason it didn't go to the front page. Anyway, thanks to all for reading, it makes me feel appreciated. Hope you guys all like this chapter. Took me all day to think of it.  
  
  
  
Eric hit his head on his desk over and over again. She was doing way better than him in every way possible and all he could do was sit here and come up with the same lame things that weren't getting him anywhere. He had been questioned by everyone about the kiss. Been given advice. Told that he should go to her and tell her how he felt about her, told that he should just stay far far away. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. No woman brought Eric Bischoff down. Not even Stephanie McMahon. However, she was. And it was corny and stupid and he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Give in to the challenge; don't give in to the challenge. That was the question. Well, he for once didn't care. He needed to see her and that's what he was going to do. No one had to find out about it. The challenge wouldn't be over. As long as he could see her he could get ideas and quit lacking on his job. He smirked as he got up. Then his smirk was replaced with a frown when his cell phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Having fun? Your show is loosing ratings, you're loosing respect, and you will loose Stephanie. I will make sure of that. Too bad you can't see her. She's doing great. Just thought I'd let you know. Bye Eric, we'll talk soon." With that the line went dead. Eric shut his cell. The challenge stated that he couldn't be around Stephanie and vice versa. But the challenge did not state that they couldn't accidentally run into each other. And that's just what was going to happen.  
  
*~*  
  
Stephanie shut her cell phone. Things were going great! The show's ratings were skyrocketing and the newly re-formed rivalry between Angle and Benoit was hotter than anyone expected it would be. The people were responding to her new matches and new ideas better then they were to Eric's. She noted that he wasn't doing all that well. She had heard that he was being threatened, however, and wondered if that was the reason he wasn't doing so well. What he was being threatened about, no one knew. But he had been talking about it with Vince and someone had overheard. Stephanie had to give points to whoever was doing it. The way that he treated his superstars no one would have the balls to do so for pure fear of being found out. If it were someone from her roster, she had no clue. She figured that she was equally feared as he was though and didn't think that anyone from her roster would try to threaten him.  
  
She had to giver herself points as well. She was doing far better than she had expected without Eric to compete with. She missed him, of course. She missed the surprising visits, the verbal spars. The thrill of being in the same room with him. Kurt suspected that it was all a front to hide her feelings and maybe it was, if so she must've been damn good at hiding her feelings from even herself.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when Brock entered her office. "You tell me what I'm supposed to do?" He all but yelled at her, locking his agent out of the room. She could hear Paul outside the room yelling at him to "open the door" and that "asking her was like dancing with the devil". "What are you supposed to do about what?" She asked. "About Big Show? I can't beat him. So that leaves me nothing to do." He said. "You loose your title it's as simple as that. There is nothing that you can do, so its time that your reign has come to an end." Stephanie said. "You can't do that to me Steph. Without that title I'm nothing. The fans will hate me after that. They'll hate Show for beating me. They'll hate you for letting it happen." The last part sounded almost like an offer. However he was right. The show would possibly loose ratings for Show holding the title. Unless Taker came back from his injury and took the title from Show but that would take time and planning and during the challenge she didn't have that time to offer. She looked up at Brock. "Your right. I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to the writers about it. If they can't help us out with that then I'll say something to Daddy." Stephanie said. Brock smirked. "I knew that I could count on you. Thanks Steph." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then he left.  
  
Stephanie shook her head. What was up with everyone kissing her all of a sudden? Suddenly her door was swung open and locked after the figure had came into her office. When the figure turned to face Stephanie, she didn't know weither to be angry or happy that he was in her office. "Eric!" She exclaimed. Eric smiled. "Oops. Is this your office?" He asked matter of factly. Stephanie decided on a smile. "You little sneak. Does this mean that you give up on the challenge?" She asked. Eric shook his head. "Nope, it just means that I found a way around one of the stipulations. Like we aren't allowed to see each other, but no one ever said that I couldn't accidentally run into you." He said. Stephanie smirked. This could prove to be interesting.  
  
  
  
There you go, chapter 4. Hope you liked. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Ambush by an ExHusband

I Can't Live Without You Chapter 5  
  
  
  
You know, this story is doing a lot better than I thought it would be. Thanks goes out to all who have reviewed so far. Sorry that it took so long to get the next chapter out but my computer is giving us trouble. It connects to the Internet then it looses the connection over and over again. It gets tiring and lately I haven't been trying all that much to get on. So sorry about the wait, but it was only one day. Did ya'll see what happened on Monday? I loved that but it leaves me with one question. Why does Triple H care so much about Eric and Stephanie? I mean, yeah he thinks that Steph is influencing Eric, but he was that same way with Jericho when asked "Is Eric giving Stephanie a little 3 minute warning of his own?" Sorry if that wasn't fully correct. Anyway, hope ya'll like this chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie smiled. Things were going great. RAW's ratings were right up there with Smackdown!'s and her and Eric were seeing each other almost every night. He wouldn't talk to her about the threats however, she knew that it was one of the superstars. About what, she still didn't know, but it had to be one of the big stars if Eric was nervous about it. It took a lot to get him nervous about something.  
  
Her and Eric had yet to take their relationship to the next level. A kiss here and kiss there, little ones, not like the one that they had shared on Halloween. The first night and the ones following it had been nothing but talk. She had left him in her office when she had to go take care of a star or go see what someone needed. Angle and Benoit had left her alone for the past two days and she was wondering if something was up. They hadn't left her alone for any peace and quite since they started fighting again and now, out of the blue, they leave her alone. Brock had visited her frequently, if not having a reason to, making up a problem or something or other. She wondered if it was suck up to the boss year.  
  
Suddenly the door to her office opened and it wasn't Eric, it wasn't Brock and it wasn't either Angle or Benoit. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Stephanie demanded, getting out of her chair ready to call for security if need be. "Steph, Steph, Steph. Is that any way to treat your ex-husband?" Hunter asked. "No but it's the prefect way to treat a jackass who doesn't belong on your show." Stephanie said. Hunter chuckled. He pulled the chair that was across from her desk out and sat down, then motioned for her to do the same. She sat reluctantly. "So where's Ric?" She asked. Hunter shook his head. "I haven't a clue my dear." He said. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Look I don't have time for your childish games. Say what you want and get out." Stephanie said. "Anything I want?" Hunter asked. "Anything at all." Stephanie sighed. "Well I have more of a favor to ask you. I want you to tell Eric that he better start treating me with a little more respect. I bring a lot to that show and he knows it. He treats everyone else like shit, and I'm not going to take it." Hunter said. Stephanie smirked. "First of all I can't tell him you know that. We aren't allowed to see each other. Secondly, why would you want me to tell him? Give me one good reason why I should help you." She said. Hunter's smile dropped. "Don't play stupid with me Stephanie. It doesn't work anymore. I know that you're screwing him. And I know that he'll listen to you. As to why you should help me, you own me." He said. "I don't owe you anything. You were rewarded with me getting thrown out of my own company. I am not screwing Eric and I won't help you." Stephanie said. She stood up. "Now you can get up and leave, or I will have security throw you out." She said. Hunter stood up. "I'll leave when I'm ready to. Until then I think that I'll just make myself at home." Hunter said. He got up out of the chair he was sitting in and went over to her couch and sat down. He grabbed the clicker off of the armrest and pulled his legs up over the couch. "And don't think of calling security because I've already paid them off." He added. Stephanie looked at him incredulously. "You just can't find good guards these days can you?" He asked, as he clicked on the television and proceeded in watching Smackdown!.  
  
"Hunter, you are such a"  
  
"A charming, intelligent, dashing, good looking, World Champion?" He cut in.  
  
"No, a pain in the ass bastard who wont be World Champion for long." Stephanie finished her previous sentence. Hunter shook his head. "Whatever you say dear." He said. "Quit calling me that." Stephanie snapped. Just then Kurt burst into the room. He stopped when he saw Hunter lying on the couch watching Smackdown!. "What is he doing here?" He asked. "Oh haven't you heard? Stephanie and I are back together for the time being." Hunter said. Kurt looked at Stephanie disbelievingly. Stephanie shook her head. "The jackass won't leave. What do you need?" She asked. "Change my match tonight. Instead of me going against Edge, let me and Edge go against Benoit and whoever." Kurt asked. I can't do that, Edge and Mysterio are partners." Stephanie said. "Just this once? Please?" Kurt begged. "Fine. But I don't want Benoit coming in here in 5 minutes complaining about it." Stephanie said. Kurt smiled. "I'll make sure he doesn't. Thanks Steph, I owe you." Kurt said. Then he left throwing a glare at Hunter. Hunter just raised his eyebrows.  
  
Stephanie sighed and shook Hunter's look off. She went and sat back down at her desk. "Your wasting your time here Hunter." She said. "Oh I never waist time when I'm with you." Hunter said sarcastically. Stephanie dropped her head to her desk, drowning out Hunter's chuckle at her actions. "Its going to be long night." She thought.  
  
Later that night Stephanie was just about to kill herself. Hunter was proving how obnoxious he could be and it wasn't helping her headache. "Hunter, speaking of screwing people what in hell made you put on a mask to screw a mannequin?" Stephanie asked. Hunter smiled. He turned his head to look at her. "Took you all night to come up with that one?" He asked. "You're getting off subject." Stephanie said. "That, my dear, is none of your business." Hunter said. "Ooh struck a nerve did I?" Stephanie questioned. Hunter rolled his eyes. "You know Hunter, they are gonna kick us out of here in a little bit and I have paperwork to do so if you don't mind I'm going to the hotel. You can stay here as long as you want." Stephanie said. Hunter faked a yawn. "Yeah I'm getting pretty tired myself." He got up off of the couch. Shut the T.V. off and grabbed her keys off of her desk. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Hunter stared at her blankly. "Were going to out room so we can sleep and you finish your work." He said, like it was nothing new to him. "Oh no your not, I am going to my hotel room, you are out of luck." Stephanie said. Hunter shook his head. "No my dear I am not. You may have been able to kick me out in our previous fights but not now. You're stuck with me tonight." Hunter said. Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was feeling either as Hunter picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, grabbed her briefcase and set out to her car. "Hunter put me down!" She yelled. Various superstars looked on confusingly as Hunter walked down the halls with their boss thrown over his shoulder. He was aware that a camera was following them so he wouldn't be surprised when it showed up on RAW the following Monday. Oh but Eric would be. And that was exactly how he wanted it to be.  
  
  
  
There ya go. Sorry if these are a little short but I've been working on this for like 2 hours. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Thanks! 


	6. An old superstar comeback and a new secr...

I Can't Live Without You Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll thanks for all the great reviews although they are getting fewer by the chapter. ( But I wanted to tell you guys that what I have in my story, is not following the shows if you didn't already know that. Or if you missed something on one of the shows the best story to go check out what happened on that would probably be Hugs and Kisses. I can't remember how to spell the author's name but she is a great writer and is actually one of my inspirers. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric walked down the hall, barely remembering to make sure that no one saw him. He wasn't to mad at what Hunter had pulled. It was shown on RAW however, Stephanie had talked to him right after she had gotten rid of Hunter. Which had taken countless hours. He had to put extra effort at not laughing at Hunter when he had pushed it in his face. Eric walked in Stephanie's office. He looked around seeing that she wasn't in and it looked as if she hadn't been in her office for a while. He sat on the sofa that was hidden behind the wall that was by the door when you walked in, that way, if someone walked in unexpected; he could get into the closet without being seen. He clicked on the T.V and changed it to the channel that was holding Smackdown!  
  
*~*On the show*~*  
  
"You! Have you seen Stephanie?" Kurt was going around asking people. A guy with a head mic shook his head. "Miss McMahon has been missing since about 10 minutes after she got here." He said. "Well where is she? That's your job, you're supposed to know." Kurt jeered. The man nodded, "I'll get right on it Mr. Angle." Kurt continued down the hall asking people if they had seen Stephanie.  
  
*~*Off the show*~*  
  
  
  
A confused look crossed Eric's face. She'd been missing since she got there earlier. How long ago was that? And why was she missing? Eric wondered if maybe his threatener had kidnapped her. He had been called twice since the last time; both times still hadn't left a clue as to who it was. Suddenly, the phone on her desk began to ring. Eric got up, ready to answer it but he held back briefly wondering if he should. He decided on picking it up, however, did not give a greeting to whoever was on the other line. Soon though he found out that it wasn't needed anyway.  
  
"Everything is set up Miss McMahon. I'm just glad that someone still appreciates real talent. I'll be making my first appearance next week and Eric won't have any say in my contract. I'm strictly binded to you and your show." Said a gruff voice, and then the line went dead.  
  
Eric looked at the phone for a minute before hanging it up. Who had that been? He knew that it wasn't Scott Steiner because Scott had promised them both that he would announce it in with the both of them, which show he would be choosing to sign with. So who could that have been?  
  
Suddenly he heard the door opening behind him and in a frenzy he rushed to the open closet of which he prayed didn't hold anything of need to whoever had just walked in. He peered through the slits in the door and saw Stephanie walk in with Kurt following her close behind.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked. "That is none of your business. But since I can't hold it in much longer I guess I'll tell you since you're my most trusted friend." Stephanie said. Kurt smirked and Eric frowned inside the closet. "What is it?" Kurt asked, leaning on the edge of her desk. Stephanie sat down. "I have been in a conference with my dad. A phone conference. I am going to be bringing an old superstar back to Smackdown! He isn't all that old, which makes it even better. And Daddy had managed to put aside his dislike for him and allow me to keep him. His contract is binded to me and me only. I talked to him once at my home during a break and he has promised to not try and destroy everything in his path this time. And his wife won't be returning with him. They got a divorce." Stephanie ended. "Who is it?" Kurt asked. Stephanie shook her head. "I can't tell you, you'll have to find out along with everyone else." She said. Kurt nodded. "All right, well thanks for giving me my match. I'd better go get ready for it." Kurt said. Then he left.  
  
Eric shook his head. She was hiding something from him and that pissed him off. But one question was still in his mind. "Who is she talking about?" He whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya go. Sorry it's so short but I'm on a time limit here so I hope that you guys liked it and please don't forget to review. Thanks!  
  
e I asldfkjasdkfjaskdfj 


	7. NOTICE

Hey you all. Sorry to have not gotten a chapter out lately. I was at my dad's all weekend and I was busy. I promised Fernanda a chapter out today and that just aint goona happen. I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for the next chapter, it will be out tomorrow. Thank you all for staying with the story though. Have faith and that will bring me back from my illness quicker. 


	8. Fights

I can't Live Without You Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Hey you guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been sick and busy with catching up on school and such. I had finals last week and they were all really hard so it took me a while to study and I have a Biology test on Monday and my teacher is making it extra hard on me. So, I hope that you all like this chapter and I will be leading everyone a little farther into who the mystery guy is that keep threatening Eric. I think that he's the hottest guy in the WWE so I decided to share him with Stephanie. Even though I wont share him with anyone else. LOL.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric sat at his desk and wondered about the new talent that Stephanie was bringing to Smackdown! He hadn't bothered to contact her after he had been hiding in her closet on Thursday. He hadn't been called by his threatner at all the past weekend. Suddenly his phone ringing brought him away from his threats.  
  
"Hello?" He answered  
  
"Hey you, I was wondering if you were okay because I haven't heard from you in a while." Stephanie said on the other line.  
  
Eric frowned. "That's because I haven't tried to contact you." He said icily.  
  
Stephanie paused, wondering why he was being a jerk for a moment before responding, "Well make sure that everything is okay for Thursday. I have a surprise for you."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. "What would that be? You're new talent coming to Smackdown! on Thursday?" He asked.  
  
"How did you find out?" Stephanie asked incredulously, wondering if she had a snitch in her roster.  
  
"Oh I was there on Thursday. I answered your phone."  
  
"You answered my phone?! What gives you any right.no.never mind about that. Do you know who it is yet?"  
  
"No but I don't care. You can't surpass me Steph. When are you going to learn that? You aren't better than I am, you never will be. You and your show aren't going anywhere. You're stuck with a crashed show and they're stuck with a crashed has-been general manager."  
  
Stephanie sounded hurt as she retaliated. "I don't know what I did to you to have you be such an ass but if you think that you are going to get away with talking to me like that then."  
  
"Then what? What are you going to do? Go tell daddy on me?"  
  
"You're an ass you know that? But you know what? I'm glad that your showing your true side."  
  
Eric's frown was replaced by a confused look. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because now I know that if I would have took you up on your offer without a second thought I would be no where but sitting at my office at headquarters dealing with accounts. Because you would have taken my show, stole my business, and all but disowned me. Isn't that right? You don't care about me. You just wanted my show so you decided to play the smitten devil in disguise."  
  
Eric put his head in his free hand propped up on his desk. He hadn't meant to get so rash with her. He just didn't like the surprise and now he had just started something that he had never wanted to start again. "I didn't do that. I do like you as more than a competitive edge Stephanie. I was just caught off guard when I found out."  
  
"Well get used to it. Because there is no way in hell now that I am going to let you and your show ever be greater than mine." With that, she hung up.  
  
Eric hung up the phone and sighed. That was not supposed to happen. Now he had to find a way to get himself out of that one. But then he caught himself thinking. "What do I care? I don't care about her. Do I?" He asked himself.  
  
A little while later, he walked back into his office. He had just had a run in with Rosie and Jamal and he had about had it with those two.  
  
His cell phone rang and for the second time that night he picked it up and greeted the receiver with a sharp "what?"  
  
There was a pause and then a thick accent came across the line with a slanged, "Too bad. Fights aren't good when you're dealing with this one. You just lost her in one little misunderstanding. Too bad for you."  
  
Eric recognized it as his threatener even though his voice was different. Eric guessed that before he had been using a voice-warping machine so as to not give off his real vocal cords. While Eric was thinking about that, the man started talking again.  
  
"Yes I got rid of the machine. By the time you figure out who I am however, I'll have Stephanie in my arms. See you later Mr. Bischoff." Then the line went dead.  
  
Eric was about to say something before the line went dead but the other man was too quick. Eric hung up and a thoughtful look came over his features. The man had just talked to him in his real voice. It shouldn't be too hard figure out who this guy was.  
  
Almost an hour later Eric had to pack up and leave for his hotel room. He hadn't figured out who the guy was. He hadn't even got a clue. How many guys that worked in the federation had accents?  
  
  
  
  
  
There ya go guys. Hope you all like. Who do you think it is? Reviews please. Don't forget. They mean a lot to me. They will keep me going faster and maybe I'll get over my flu faster too. 


	9. Understandinmg the Threatner

I Can't Live Without You Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Hey everyone, well I know that I wasn't going to finish this but I am extremely bored and have nothing to do.well except for study for a bio final but hey that's all. LOL. Anyway, I haven't really kept up on how my story should be going, now it's no longer following story lines, but I know that nothing much is going on between Eric and Stephanie. Except with the whole going to get fired thing. I hope that you all like this and don't get too upset with me not being this chapter probably not being as good as the other ones. I am loosing my touch and until I have a topic and a storyline to write about then I'm kinda screwed. I was thinking of maybe finishing The Screwed up Life I Lead. What do you guys think? Should I? If not, if so, then I really would appreciate some ideas. Thanks go to all of you that have stayed with the story and have continued to be faithful fans. I love you guys!!!  
  
  
  
He had narrowed it down to just a few people that worked for him or Stephanie with accents. Not with them or still employed and he only had a few people to go by. He and Stephanie were back on speaking terms, but their relationship had yet to take off again from where it had ended. She was very secretive and didn't include him in all of her plans. He couldn't blame her; he had hid in her office and picked up the phone when he shouldn't have. His fault not hers that she didn't trust him very well. No calls from the threatener and not much of a surprise when he saw that Austin was the superstar that she had brought back. (AN: Wow my story is really screwed up with the story lines now isn't it? LOL.)  
  
  
  
Eddie Guerrero Chavo Guerrero William Regal  
  
These were the people that he had narrowed it down too. He had to laugh when he looked at the pathetic list it made. He knew that there was no way in hell that William would try to pull off something like that. It just wasn't right according to his standards after Eric had cornered him, and William Regal was not someone to lie about something like that. Chavo.now there was a possibility. Stephanie had always said that she though he was quite the looker. Rumors had once gone on around the guys locker room that Chavo was always defending their bosses honor when she was badmouthed and that he had a huge crush on her. Being that he and his uncle were on her show it was hard to talk to them. He had to quit the bumping into each other because they had caused suspicion and Stephanie had been heavily guarded by some member or another of her roster from there on out. That left Eddie, and that made Eric laugh even harder than he had about Regal. He didn't think that Latino Heat had anything to do with the calls and he didn't think that he liked Stephanie. But then that's what it would appear like wouldn't it?  
  
Walking down the Smackdown! arena hallway, Eric folded the list that he had made and put it away in his jacket pocket. He was on his way to Stephanie's office, Smackdown! wasn't supposed to start for another 2 hours but there were various superstars hanging around getting ready for the night or just talking about one thing or another. He got some weird looks from most of the stars, them all knowing about the competition that was supposed to be going on between RAW and Smackdown! He ignored them all and continued on his way before he was suddenly pushed into an open doorway. After he had made it through the doorframe the door was shut behind him and the lights turned on.  
  
  
  
There, sitting in front of him was none other than Chavo Guerrero. He looked over his shoulder at Eddie who had been the one to push him into the room. "What have I told you about coming near her?" Chavo asked. Eric blinked and tried hard not to laugh. He failed miserably. "Y.you're the.the caller?" He asked between breaths. He received a smack on the back of the head from Eddie, which shut him up, and Chavo rolled his eyes at him. "Stephanie is mine, or will be anyway, as soon as I get you out of the way. Were the threats not to your suiting?" Chavo asked. Eric looked at him blankly. "What threats? You called, you warned, you made empty threats." Eric said emphasizing the word empty. Chavo rose from his chair. "Just what do you plan on doing? Do you really think that Stephanie is going to like you after you hurt me?" Eric asked. Chavo shook his head.  
  
"No, but I expect her to run to the closest person around when you break her heart." Chavo said. "Break her heart?" Eric tried each word out like it was something new. He shook his head. "Sorry, if you think that's going to work then you seriously have something wrong with you. Maybe you need to go see the psychologist." Eric turned to leave. "Do you really love her?" Chavo asked. Eric turned. Love? Was that what it was or was it just a temporary? He chose the fist answer. "Yes, I do. Do you or is it just a suck up to the boss thing?" He asked. Chavo bowed his head. "It's more like a protect the boss from you type thing. She's like my sister." (A.N. :0 ) "Don't hurt her Eric. I swear if you do-." Eric cut off Chavo. "I wont. That's one thing that you don't have to worry about." With that, he walked out of the room and continued to Stephanie's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay well there's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked that. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	10. A look into my soul

I cant live without you  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hello all! Well it certainly has been a long time since I have up-dated anything on here huh? Sorry that it has taken so long. I am just completely out of ideas. I can't write anything lately. If I can it has to be something original so I don't have to stick to characters and stuff. That isn't even going well. But here is the 10th chapter though I'm telling you it isn't going to be anything special. I have no ideas. Your ideas are very welcome though. I would really appreciate it if you would e- mail them to me. E-mail me at Red_Hot_Cinnamon_Stix@hotmail.com My friend Cinnamon will give them to me. I'm sorry but I am not using my e- mail account at this moment. Also if you would please e-mail your ideas instead of leaving them in the review box. Thank you. PS this is in Eric's P.O.V  
**~**  
  
You know I remember watching her on the T.V when she was in her little storyline with Andrew and Hunter. I remember thinking if I could somehow fit her into a plan for me to get back at Vince. I saw her nothing of like I see her now. I only wanted to use her to hurt her dad, then her own father ended up using her to get at Austin. That was the biggest mistake of his life. Now I sit in my hotel room and watch her on T.V contemplating my next move. I've been banned from any arena while Smackdown! is being recorded compliments to Kurt for telling Vince that I was still seeing his daughter. She hasn't even called me. Not to see how I was doing, to see how the whole thing with Chavo had gone, given he had told her what he did. She's been on a role with her ideas and I don't know what it does exactly, but it does something to me to know that she doesn't need me anymore.  
  
I was thinking give up the challenge and let it be. Let her do what she wants. See if she comes to me after I give up. If she doesn't then I'll leave her alone. But I just can't do that, not after what we've been through. All right so it hasn't been that much but it feels like a lot to me. It feels like a truckload. Chavo has been calling me from time to time telling me how she is holding up. Great and not worried about me in the least bit. Funny how he's my only connection to her at the moment and before I had never given it thought to talk to him. Love makes you do funny things. Wait a second I did not just think that. I don't love her.or do I?  
  
No I don't. It's just some silly garbage that's the cause of something I ate or something like that. All right that didn't make sense and I said the word silly. Yes, something is definitely wrong. Accompanying that stupid feeling that I'm having at the moment is pain. Yea, pain. I'm in pain because she doesn't care. She doesn't care and I do. I'm being treated like a sack of potatoes by some girl who is at least 5 years younger than I am. There it is again, sack of potatoes? Besides, this isn't just some girl. This is Stephanie McMahon. The only little girl of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. And here I sit acting like a lovesick fool. Damn me, point for her. You know I was listening to the c.d. of the group that we are using for No Way Out. Evanescence I think it is. I was listening to the 11th song for some reason the one quote "I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away" stuck with me. It was the truth and I plan on putting that truth into action. I know what I have to do.  
  
So I pick up the phone and press 1 on speed dial. "Hello?" I heard on the other line.  
  
"Vince, its Eric. I quit the challenge. Stephanie wins."  
  
The laughter that followed pierced my heart like a million ice shards. (Bitter laugh.) Once again a stupid line that sounds lame coming from me. I guess that's what I've been reduced too.  
  
**~**  
There ya go hope ya'll like it. Wow! Even I like it and that's pretty good considering that I've had writers block on everything for nearly 4 months. LOL. Love ya'll don't forget to review! And don't forget about those ideas! 


End file.
